


Alive Once More

by EvilEucalipto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilEucalipto/pseuds/EvilEucalipto
Summary: Tracer captures Widowmaker in an attempt to rescue her back from Talon and escapes in a ship Winston is piloting. Emily has tagged along as well because she has plans to help out. Given that this story is sexually explicit in nature, Emily is there to help out with the sex. Obviously, Winston can't help because then who else is going to pilot the ship? I mean, Tracer is busy and Emily is a civilian, so she wouldn't know. I highly doubt Widowmaker would pilot because she's the one who got captured. So yeah...





	Alive Once More

**Author's Note:**

> **Don't be fooled!**
> 
> Despite this story's overall light-hearted tone, the main theme of this story is non-consensual in nature. If you don't like anything of this sort, please don't read and ignore all of this! If you don't care, then please enjoy this dark fic. Thank you.
> 
>  _EDIT_ : There's a bit of pseudo-science in the beginning and throughout.

Tracer returned with Widowmaker, unconscious, over her shoulder before going inside the ship. She was surprised how easy it was to knock her out with a punch. Tracer had been training with Reinhart and Pharah at the gym, lately. Emily, who had decided to tag along with Winston was was waiting by the entrance.

Upon seeing Emily, Tracer cried, “Cheers love the cavalry is here!”

“Wow,” said Emily as she noticed Widowmaker, “She's pretty…and blue.” Emily then helped Tracer carry Widowmaker to a private room.

“From what I remember, that's because she's cyanotic,” replied Tracer, as she and Emily put Widowmaker on a bed. “It's an unusual but delicate balance and she could easily die from the lack of oxygen. Talon keeps her like this, so she's in a perpetual state of semi-consciousness and thinks anything people who are remotely trustworthy say is true.”

“So is this why she wears this tight bodysuit?” asked Emily as she carefully removed Widowmaker's helmet.

“Of course,” said Tracer as she pulled out a small knife. “This is why it's so tight. It's practically strangling her. That's why her sternum is exposed, otherwise the tightness of the suit would crack her xiphoid process and kill her.”

“That's very…impractical,” replied Emily, as age continued to remove Widowmaker's shoulder armor, gloves, and boots.

“Yeah but we women still get forced to wear shitty outfits,” said Tracer as she looked at her own shoes. Handing Emily another knife, Tracer added, “Help me cut her out of this. Let's do her torso first.”

They carefully cut Widowmaker's top while holding on tightly to it. Just when it seemed like they were finished,they nodded at each other and withdrew their hands. The force of Widowmaker's breasts busting out was enough to make her moan as she gasped for breath.

Tracer moved to put an oxygen mask on Widowmaker, but Emily stopped her. Apparently, it was too dangerous since too much oxygen would make her sicker. (At least that was what she remembered Winston saying about it.)

Crossing her arms, Emily said, “Lena, I have another solution. You mentioned that circulation was the problem. What if we did some light CPR? Don't worry, it won't be mouth-to-mouth.”

“How?” asked Lena intrigued.

Emily moved towards Widowmaker and gently tweaked both of her exposed nipples which perked up upon touch. “I was thinking that perhaps we could both suck her tits to get the circulation going.”

Lena looked at Emily disapprovingly, even though Widowmaker's breasts were very tempting. However, they didn't have much time to waste, so both Lena and Emily latched onto each breast and began to suck. It seemed to work. Widowmaker started to moan, overwhelmed by the sensation of having both her breasts sucked simultaneously. It was so unexpected, yet nice.

Emily moved her hand down Widowmaker's toned body until she slipped her fingers between Widowmaker's crotch. Her labia was swollen that her cameltoe was visible against the tight suit. Lena realized what Emily had done. Without thinking, she too joined in and started fondling her.

“I'm so sorry Amélie,” whispered Lena as she continued to fondle her estranged friend.

“Didn't you say she was brainwashed by sex?” asked Emily, overhearing her girlfriend’s whispers. “You have to fight fire with fire, you know? This is practically doing her a favour. Oh…!” Emily withdrew her hand, which glistened and showed it to Tracer.

Lena withdrew her hand and took off her own gloves. They were stained pink. Apparently, Amélie’s soaking wet pussy was dissolving the experimental material of her bodysuit.

Emily reached in and started stroking Amélie's erect clit, pulling off part of the bodysuit, exposing her swollen soaking wet pussy, along with it. Without warning, Lena let go of Amélie's breast and spread her legs apart. Emily moved her hand out of the way as she observed Tracer eagerly sucking and teasing Amélie's clit.

Meanwhile, Emily went to lock the door and began to undress. She had remembered how much Lena used to talk about how much she loved her friend, Amélie. Rather than get jealous, she listened patiently and became intrigued at the same time. For this reason, she decided to join Tracer on this rescue mission. (After all, Winston runs Overwatch, so it was easy for Emily to get permission from him to tag along. In fact, Emily was unofficially considered to be part of the team.) She was curious about Amélie's appeal, and now understood why her girlfriend loved her so much; she was gorgeous.

Lena was too busy licking Amélie's labial folds to notice Emily undress. In fact, Lena didn't even notice Emily staring at her as she devoured Amélie’s plump juicy puss. It was not what Lena expected at all, in fact it was much more satisfying. That lovely pussy was better than anything Lena could’ve imagined. Controlling the time, Lena slowed it just enough to take her time to savour the moist pussy. She occasionally paused to look at her friend, who seemed confused but pleasantly surprised by her predicament. But Amélie suddenly came. She was unable to handle such a quick, agile tongue, and squirted in Lena's face. Fortunately, she had not removed her goggles yet.

Unfortunately, it was enough to arouse Amélie into consciousness. Seeing at what she had done, Amélie gasped, “ _Je suis désolé_ …” She paused and realized that Lena and Emily weren't French. “Sorry…”

“No, no, it's okay,” chuckled Emily. “It was an accident.”

Meanwhile, Lena got up and noticed that Emily was naked. She checked the door and seeing that it was locked, she also began undressing. The first thing she did was carefully remove her chronal accelerator, placing it near the bed. (As long as she was close to it, it worked for her.) Lena kept an eye on Amélie. Although she appeared harmless there was no telling what she could do next.

“What is going on?” asked Amélie.

“We're trying to make you feel better,” replied Emily, who carefully coaxed Amélie into bending over. As soon as she did, Emily's jaw dropped. She had never seen such a large, fat, mouth-watering ass in her life. (In fact, Emily had no idea she was into women's asses until she saw the delicious ass before her.) Emily got one of the knives and added, “Please be a good girl and hold still. I need to finish removing this tight suit of yours.”

However, Emily didn’t even need the knife. The suit was practically tearing apart in her hands. Emily slipped her fingers into the opening in the back of Amélie’s bodysuit. Amélie moved away from her, since she was very ticklish. Lena observed Emily undressing her friend and decided to slow down time again. In slow-motion, she was able to appreciate Amélie’s buttcheeks practically exploding out of the suit and watched it jiggle wildly. She felt her own clit start to tingle and wetness dripping down her leg. Distracted, Lena unconsciously resumed time to its normal pace and she played with herself in frustration.

Meanwhile, Emily said to Amélie, “Can you twerk for us, love?”

“Huh?” asked Amélie.

“Jiggle these fat cheeks!” cried Emily as she groped them and then gently smacked both of them. “Weren’t you dancer? Make this arse dance!”

“Like this?” asked Amélie naively as she began to twerk.

Lena decided to slow time again to appreciate the dance. Then she noticed Emily slowly moving her head forward. Before any of them knew it, Emily buried her face deep into Amélie’s ass. Amélie let out a dainty squeal upon realizing what had occurred, yet she kept shaking her ass. (Which now seemed to have a mind of its own.) Emily, on the other hand, was in ecstasy. She’s never imagined having her face buried in such a fine French ass whose soft supple cheeks gently slapped her face.

Taking a risk in the moment, Emily withdrew her head and spread Amélie’s cheeks apart. Rather than noticing Amélie’s quivering labia, she noticed her tight, tiny butthole. With a cheeky grin, she thought about devouring the big blue ass. But then, Emily remembered the promise she made herself; the only ass she would devour is Lena’s. After giving Amélie a gentle spanking, Emily grabbed her by the waist and restrained her.

Lena got on the bed, and the first thing she did was give Emily a kiss. Satisfied, Lena licked her lips and said, “I figured you wanted a taste.”

“Please?” asked Emily, bright-eyed at the sound of the offer.

“A taste of what?” asked Amélie as she became more confused seeing Lena and Emily switch places.

Emily lied down on the bed and Lena helped move Amélie towards her by grabbing her by the waist. She made Amélie crouch down, practically sitting on top of Emily’s face, while Tracer decided it was her turn to have her face cheeks slapped by the buttcheeks. She slowed down time once again, to thoroughly savor the moment. At one point, she decided she needed a break and couldn’t help but notice that Amélie was becoming less blue and more pink in colour. Surprisingly, Emily’s “CPR” seemed to be working.

Unlike Emily, Lena had made no promises that she’d only eat her girlfriend’s ass. Since Tracer had all the time in the world, she quickly went to grab a bottle of oil and poured it all over Amélie’s ass. Then she proceeded to give her a firm massage, but it was mostly to test the give of her soft round flesh. Lena then rubbed some oil all over her hands, and slipped a finger inside the butthole to get it lubed just right. Lena couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she and Emily had forgotten to pack a couple of toys to share and try out with their now mutual friend. Nevertheless, she was pleased with the turn of events. Satisfied, Tracer stuck her tongue inside. After all, she considered herself an adventurer and it was her duty to explore her friend’s body to its fullest. She didn’t realize that she was licking her ass too quickly. Amélie came once again, overwhelmed that she was being eaten out from the front and back by a pair of ravenous lesbians. Emily happily lapped up the extra pussy juices and couldn’t help but flash a cheeky grin.

Meanwhile, poor Amélie didn’t know what to do. The entire ordeal felt wrong because her husband, Gérard wasn’t there. (She was momentarily unaware of his demise.) He was the only person who made her feel completely satisfied sexually. He seemed to know how to turn her on with practically little effort. For the moment, the lesbians were okay because they were helping her feel something she hasn't felt lately… and was feeling  _alive_ …

‘I am sure Gérard probably sent these two ladies to keep me company,” thought Amélie to herself. ‘After all he is a busy man, who travels the world. He is very sweet and only wants the best for me. I do not deserve such an angel.’

Amélie was unable to finish her thoughts since her mind kept going blank. Emily, who was now tired, slipped from underneath Amélie and decided to get dressed. As she put her coat back on, she realized she had actually brought one vibrator with her. Since she hadn’t put on her bottoms, she sat on a random chair, spread her legs open, and inserted the vibrator as she watched Lena continue to eat ass.

Lena noticed that her girlfriend sat on a convenient spot, where she got a good view. She decided to change things up and got behind Amélie, so she could maintain eye-contact with Emily, and for Emily to have a clear view of Amélie’s parts. Once more, she stuck her tongue inside the delicious butthole, because it had become addicting.

“S…stop it!” cried Amélie, as her pussy continued to drip, overwhelmed by the rapid tongue lashing.

“Whatever you say, love,” said Lena, as she withdrew her tongue and flipped Amélie over to her side. She grabbed Amélie by the waist once with her left arm and with her right, she lifted up Amélie’s leg. She then straddled her own pussy against Amélie’s and started to grind. Tracer was still unaware that she had slowed down time and was going about normally.

Already too aroused from all the stimulation, Amélie came multiple times before passing out. Upon seeing her faint, Emily came too since she had no idea Lena could move that fast. Finally satisfied that her dream of fucking her crush came true, Lena came. She got off of Amélie and noticed that she had fainted. However, she was no longer so blue. Happy, Lena cleaned her off and covered her with a blanket. She also made sure to fluff a pillow and put it underneath Amélie’s head, before putting the oxygen mask on her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

It was Winston.

And it was likely that he parked the ship somewhere. Winston asked, “Is everything alright in there?”

Amélie, overheard Winston, and asked weakly, “Gérard, is that you?”

Tracer gasped and Emily replied to Winston, “Aye, everything’s fine. Hold on.”

They quickly got dressed and let Winston in. He looked at the scene suspiciously. Both girls had taken too long to put Widowmaker on the bed and connect her to the oxygen. He noticed Widowmaker’s suit ripped to shreds in the trash bin, but thought nothing of it because he was aware it was a tight material which they would struggle to remove. And finally, he noticed Widowmaker herself, who was no longer so blue.

Satisfied, Winston said to them, “For the time being, we’re going to have a quick layover in Numbani. I’ve contacted Dr. Ziegler, who is on her way to see the patient. Now let’s get some rest, it’s been a long day.”

At that, Emily, Winston, and Tracer left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I wrote this as an attempt to get myself into shipping WidowTracer. Needless to say, it worked. I was initially put off by the pairing since I didn't agree with the usual dynamics (Widowmaker being dominant and Tracer being submissive), and the fact it reeked of male-gaze. Then when I heard that some fanboys became offended that Tracer was revealed to be a lesbian with her girlfriend, Emily, I entertained the possibility of a threesome...I know, I know, I'm _incorrigible_...
> 
> So yeah, I wanted to try something with this F/F/F relationship, but this was the only good idea I had. :'( Anything more pleasant made no sense to me and lately, I've been too put off by "happy fantasies", since people tend to act like that's how canon is when it ain't. Their insistence of it being otherwise has left a bad taste in my mouth, so to speak. 
> 
> Also, there was supposed to be more (Widowmaker getting rescued by Talon) but IDK when I'll write it.


End file.
